


Battlefield

by JessiRomantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiRomantic/pseuds/JessiRomantic
Summary: Their love was explosive. It was destructive. It was theirs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**
> 
> Based on the lyrics of Jordin Sparks _Battlefield_
> 
> Originally posted November 2011 to ff.net

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

Passion. Lust. Anger. Love. Hate.

It consumed them to the brink of destroying them.

They had made sweet love before, sure, and it was pleasurable and slow and meaningful but he was never more turned on that when he had riled her up after a fight. Her wild curly hair flying around her face, seeming to send sparks of electric blue light crackling through it. Her deep brown eyes growing dark and foreboding, her cheeks tinged an angry pink and her usually full up turned lips set in a thin straight line. Yes, that was when she was at her sexiest. Her most desirable.

The fall out of their fights always seemed so destructive, blasting like bombshells between them and scattering anyone who dared come in between. There had been many plates, tables, chairs, glasses and even his guitar smashed and broken during their domestic wars. Walls had been turned to dust, doors pulled off hinges, centuries old furniture left in fragmented pieces.

But all he needed to do to stop it was grab her shoulders and pull her to him in a searing kiss full of heat and want. They would fall to the ground amongst the shards of glass or he would push her to a wall that had a hole in, or collapse on a sofa with material torn from it and they would join as one with just anger, frustration and lust.

Half the time, she did not know why they were fighting and though it sometimes worried her she knew that because of it they were stronger for it. Their relationship was built on hatred and anger, but in the end it would always come down to the two of them together. Like they were prisoners of war to each other's hearts.

Dark and light. Open and closed. Compassionate and selfish. Warm and cold.

Draco and Hermione.

He's just walked in the door. She's had a bad day at work.

No mercy.

Let it begin.

_I guess you better go get your armour._


End file.
